


Fire and water

by Reb_Na



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Post-Fall, short oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24545431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reb_Na/pseuds/Reb_Na
Summary: “Fire. The bringer of life. It eats and it grows just like me.Water is calm, soothing, gentle. It heals, it stills.“
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Fire and water

**Author's Note:**

> I know it’s like real short, but I had like this burst of creativity and thought... why not.

Fire.   
The bringer of life. It eats and it grows just like me. It kills, and it brings life.   
It scorches the ground it lands on, burns the life from the grass. It breathes and lives. Fire is alive, like me. But not like him. 

Water is calm, soothing, gentle. It heals, it stills. Water listens, water cares. But when it’s angry…   
it freezes. It rushes through filling every crack, every sinew. It shows no mercy. The one thing that gave life can take it away as well. 

Fire is alive, always angry, never tame. Water is calm, still but deadly. But as the water consumes us, the fire inside lives.

Fire contained in water. I am your flame Hannibal, be the ice.


End file.
